1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a display, and more particularly to a display and a display set with extreme narrow frame borders.
2. Related Art
Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs), with a compact structure and low power consumption, are broadly applied to various digital electrical products. Commonly seen in daily life, from smaller LCDs used on mobile phones, digital video cameras, digital cameras and Personal Digital Assistants, to larger LCDs used on notebook computers and personal computers, LCDs have undoubtedly become the mainstream medium in the display market.
A LCD usually includes a panel module and several frame parts. These frame parts form a hollow rectangular frame structure to fasten the panel module and protect outer edges and internal control circuits of the panel module from damage during user operation.
Accompanying business activities in warming markets, multiple LCDs are increasingly aligned into a large matrix type display set, so as to strengthen consumer impressions of certain advertised objects, goods and services by increasing the consumer's visual and aural contact with the products. Such a display set is formed by connecting multiple LCDs into a display wall, which is not only able to display a large complete image but also able to display several identical images at the same time. However, since every LCD is surrounded by a rectangular frame, the image displayed on such display wall is still split by the frame borders when LCDs are connected into the display wall, apparently affecting the integrity of the image. As a result, determining how to change the frame structures of a display so as to provide narrow frame borders, and making the borders lighter and thinner to reduce the visual effects while connecting multiple displays in a display wall, has become a major issue.